happyworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Felix Gruber
}}]] | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | Chairman of the NSRAP |- ! Term | } |- ! Predecessor | } |- ! Sucessor | } |- ! colspan="2" | Life |- ! Born | } |- ! Age | } |- ! Spouse | } |- ! Political Party | } |- ! Occupation | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} Felix Gruber is a politician active in the Neu Deutsches Kaiserreich, where he is the Chairman or "Fuhrer" of the Nationalsozialistische Reichs Arbeiterpartei. The NSRAP is generally destitute, and he works a day job as the assistant manager of a fast food restaurant in Eisenstadt, leading to most people mockingly referring to him as the "McFuhrer". Early Life Felix Gruber was born in Pankow, Berlin in 1938, and spent his early childhood under the Third Reich. He was evacuated from the capitol in 1944 due to bombing, living with his uncle, an assistant to the Gauleiter of Essen for the duration of the war. The war let him orphaned, with his father killed with the SS in East Prussia and his mother by Russians during the fall of Berlin. his uncle was executed at the Nuremberg Trial, and he was raised by his aunt in the Kaiserreich, she being a closeted Nazi. He was spoiled badly in his late childhood and teen years, and was inculcated with a strong love of Nazism by his aunt. Joining the Nazis After the founding of the NSRAP in 1956 the 18 year old Gruber quickly joined, becoming a "Campaigner" for the party. In his job he occasionally got to fight with SED communists, and was in jail intermittently. He rose through the ranks in the 1970s, holding the position of Gauleiter of Eisenstadt, commanding the entire party membership in the city of 2.6 million, equaling 14 members. Becoming Fuhrer After the Fuhrer, Friedrich Backsheider, suffered a stroke in 1979 and was euthanized according to party policy, the Gauleiters gathered in a rented crack house on the outskirts of Konigsberg, and after a night of violent debate Gruber was selected as the new Fuhrer of the Party, a position he still holds. He has run for Chancellor in every election since 1980, surpassing Backscheider's 1970 popularity record in 1995 with 0.000000000001% of the vote. Public Image The Fuhrer does not appear in public very often, particularly since 2002. He is deathly afraid of photography, and no good quality images of him exist. A fire in 1961 destroyed the Eisenstadt Polizei records office, and with it all known copies of Gruber's old mugshots. He generally only issues a portrait made of him in 1982, as he believes cameras emit radiation that cause mental defects.. Rumors abound that he also refuses to use public water due to communist mind altering chemicals in the supply, is a vegan due to an extreme fear of food poisoning, and is on record stating that the Kaiser is a puppet of a Russian Soviet shadow government controlled by Jews. Unlike his predecessor, who was generally considered a serious politician with a joke of a cause, Gruber is viewed as a crackpot leading crackpots. Category:Kaiserreich Category:Politicians Category:Nazism